Toastervision 23
Afte r the Shaderian Republic of Dawn's triumphant win in Toastervision 22, where Evanescence scored them 122 points with "Bring me to life," the torch is passed on from DPRSJ and SRD decides to host the contest in the spiritual city of Ahm Fen. Since SRD was almost certain of their victory they began planning the contest months in advance and so by the time they won the contest, much of the preparation was already done. All of this was done in the name of hosting the greatest song contest that Barvos had ever seen! Azami Kayoko has been appointed as Toastervision Director, and shall overlook the running of the contest. Key Dates Song Submission Deadline: 19th September Votes Submission Deadline: 10th October Results Show: TBA To send in your song simply send an email to ''toastervision@live.com ''with your county name and the song you have chosen. See Voting at the bottom page for the format you should use when submitting your votes which are also sent to toastervison@live.com. Failing to submit a song or vote by the deadlines indicated above without a valid reason for not doing so will result in a great spiritual imbalance upon Barvos, and the spirit dragons may choose to unleash their anger upon you in the hope of restoring balance to our world, so be sure to act swiftly. Host city There has been much debate over where this contest should be held, though the Council of Astraea have finally agreed which city would be the perfect place to host. The three main suggestions have been Lumis, one of the first cities created and by far the most advanced; Ahm Fen, a place flowing with spiritual energy, located close to Lake Sigourney, and reasonably advanced; and Ochre, a location chosen mostly for its recent construction, which would make the hosting of the contest there far more beneficial. After much discussion, however, the council and Azami finally agreed that Ahm Fen would be the location of the contest, due largely to the spiritual energy which resides there and its sacred status on the banks of Lake Sigourney. In an effort to quell violence in the contest from participating countries, the artisans seperated sections of the arena with great rivers, stating that this contest should be about peace, not war. Participants Write your country name here if you want to take part in the best TV yet! *New Shaderia *Artiria *Aprillia *DPRSJ *Dalania *Kanelamic State *Pippirria *Orkz *Tyran Countries Entering (Song recieved-vote recieved) Song list To view the playlist cilck on the link below https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ga2pQW2Wq0Q&list=PLUt7ejPQn7USsyuZ98HsO7VA8KvupAiWE Results The toastervision 23 results playlist can be found here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3C-VevI36s&list=PLUt7ejPQn7UQ1RwOPYkyzpvg_4PML6RaM&index=17 This contest went into Tiebreaker. Tyran won, having received four 12 point scores, whereas Orkz only received 2. Nova Prospekt was disqualified for not voting, but had received 40 points in total. How to Vote We shall be using the 12 point system used in actual Eurovision voting. This means that you must assign each country points thusly: *1st Place - 12 Points *2nd Place - 10 Points *3rd Place - 8 Points *4th Place - 7 Points *5th Place - 6 Points *6th Place - 5 Points *7th Place - 4 Points *8th Place - 3 Points *9th Place - 2 Points *10th Place - 1 Point *11th Place - 0A *12th Place - 0B *13th Place - 0C and so on You MUST rank all the songs because if a country pulls out then the votes for its song entry must be redistributed to lower ranked countries.